Rogue
The Rogue (Unchained) is a class in Pathfinder: Kingmaker. Description Thief, sneak, charmer, diplomat, agile warrior—all of these and more describe the rogue. When not skulking in the shadows, disarming traps, and stealing from the unaware, rogues may rub shoulders with powerful nobles or plot capers with fellow crooks. The rogue is the master of many faces, using her skills and talents to get herself both into and out of trouble with rakish aplomb. While others may call them charlatans and burglars, even the most larcenous rogues tend to consider themselves consummate professionals, willing to take on any job if the price is right. Gameplay Role: Rogues excel at moving about unseen and catching foes unaware, but are also very skilled in finesse weapons making them formidable agile combatants. Their varied skills and abilities allow them to be highly versatile, with great variations in expertise existing between different rogues. Most, however, excel in overcoming hindrances of all types, from unlocking doors and disarming traps to outwitting magical hazards and conning dull-witted opponents. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d8. Skill Ranks per Level: 5 + ½ Int modifier. Class Skills: Athletics, Mobility, Trickery, Stealth, Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (World), Perception, Persuasion, Use Magic Device. Archetypes * Eldritch Scoundrel, Knife Master, Thug Table: Rogue Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency Rogues are proficient with all simple weapons, plus the hand crossbow, rapier, sap, short sword, and shortbow. They are proficient with light armor, but not with shields. Sneak Attack If a rogue can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The rogue's attack deals extra damage anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the rogue flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every 2 rogue levels thereafter. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. This additional damage is precision damage and is not multiplied on a critical hit. The rogue must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A rogue cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with total concealment.'' '''Finesse Training' At 1st level, a rogue gains Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat. With a light weapon, elven curve blade, estoc, rapier or spiked chain made for a creature of your size category, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on attack rolls. If you carry a shield, its armor check penalty applies to your attack rolls. In addition, starting at 3rd level, she can select any one type of weapon that can be used with Weapon Finesse (such as rapiers or daggers). Once this choice is made, it cannot be changed. Whenever she makes a successful melee attack with the selected weapon, she adds her Dexterity modifier instead of her Strength modifier to the damage roll. Trapfinding A rogue adds ½ her level to Perception checks. Evasion Character can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If a character makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. A helpless character does not gain the benefit of evasion. Rogue Talents As a rogue gains experience, she learns a number of talents that aid her and confound her foes. Starting at 2nd level, a rogue gains one rogue talent. She gains an additional rogue talent for every 2 levels of rogue attained after 2nd level. A rogue cannot select an individual talent more than once. * Canny Observer: 'When a rogue with this talent makes a Perception check, she gains a +4 bonus. * '''Combat Trick: '''A rogue that selects this talent gains a bonus combat feat. * '''Fast Stealth: '''This ability allows a rogue to move at full speed using the Stealth skill without penalty. * '''Focusing Attack – Confused: '''When the rogue is Confused and hits a creature with a melee attack that deals sneak attack damage, the rogue is no longer Confused. ''Prerequisites: Sneak Attack * 'Focusing Attack – Shaken: '''When the rogue is Shaken and hits a creature with a melee attack that deals sneak attack damage, the rogue is no longer Shaken. ''Prerequisites: Sneak Attack * 'Focusing Attack – Sickened: '''When the rogue is Sickened and hits a creature with a melee attack that deals sneak attack damage, the rogue is no longer Sickened. ''Prerequisites: Sneak Attack * 'Iron Guts: '''A rogue with this talent has a cast-iron stomach or has trained herself to withstand poisons, especially ingested ones. She gains a +1 bonus on all saves against poisons as well as a +4 bonus on saves against all spells and effects that cause the rogue to be nauseated or sickened. * '''Slow Reactions: '''Opponents damaged by the rogue‘s sneak attack can't make attacks of opportunity for 1 round. ''Prerequisites: Sneak Attack * '''Intimidating Prowess: '''Your physical might is intimidating to others. Benefit: Add your Strength modifier to Intimidate checks in addition to your Charisma modifier. '''Advanced Talents After 10th level, a character can choose one of the advanced rogue talents in place of a rogue talent. * Confounding Blades: When a rogue with this talent hits a creature with a melee weapon that deals sneak attack damage, her target cannot make attacks of opportunity for 1d4+1 rounds. Prerequisites: Advanced Talents, Slow Reactions * Crippling Strike: 'A rogue with this ability can ''sneak attack opponents with such precision that her blows weaken and hamper them. An opponent damaged by one of her sneak attacks also takes 2 points of Strength damage. Prerequisites: Advanced Talents, Sneak Attack * 'Dispelling Attack: '''An opponent that is dealt ''sneak attack damage by a rogue with this ability is affected by a targeted dispel magic affecting the lowest-level spell effect active on the target. The caster level for this ability is equal to the rogue's level. Prerequisites: Advanced Talents * 'Double Debilitation: '''Whenever the rogue inflicts a penalty against a target using the ''debilitating injury class feature, she can select two penalties to inflict. The target can never be subject to more than two penalties in this way at one time. If any additional penalties are inflicted, any previous penalties immediately end. Any effect that heals damage to the target negates both of the penalties. Prerequisites: Advanced Talents, Debilitating Injury * 'Improved Evasion:'This works like evasion, except while the rogue still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack, she also takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless rogue does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. Prerequisites: Advanced Talents * 'Opportunist: '''The rogue can make an attack of opportunity against an opponent who has just been struck for damage in melee by another character. This attack counts as an attack of opportunity for that round and can't be used more than once per round. ''Prerequisites: Advanced Talents '''Danger Sense At 3rd level, a rogue gains a +1 bonus on Reflex saves to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. In addition, she gains a +1 bonus on Perception checks to avoid being surprised by a foe. These bonuses increase by 1 every 3 rogue levels thereafter (to a maximum of +6 at 18th level). Debilitating Injury At 4th level, whenever a rogue deals Sneak Attack damage to a foe, she can also debilitate the target of her attack, causing it to take a penalty for 1 round (this is in addition to any penalty caused by a Rogue Talent or other special ability). The rogue can choose to apply any one of the following penalties when the damage is dealt. * Bewildered: The target becomes bewildered, taking a –2 penalty to AC. The target takes an additional –2 penalty to AC against all attacks made by the rogue. At 10th level and 16th level, the penalty to AC against attacks made by the rogue increases by –2 (to a total maximum of –8). * Disoriented: The target takes a –2 penalty on attack rolls. In addition, the target takes an additional –2 penalty on all attack rolls it makes against the rogue. At 10th level and 16th level, the penalty on attack rolls made against the rogue increases by –2 (to a total maximum of –8). * Hampered: All of the target's speeds are reduced by half (to a minimum of 5 feet). These penalties do not stack with themselves, but additional attacks that deal sneak attack damage extend the duration by 1 round. A creature cannot suffer from more than one penalty from this ability at a time. If a new penalty is applied, the old penalty immediately ends. Any form of healing applied to a target suffering from one of these penalties also removes the penalty. Uncanny Dodge At 4th level the rogue can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does she lose her Dexterity bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. She still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. A character with this ability can still lose her Dexterity bonus to AC if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against her. If a rogue already has Uncanny Dodge from a different class, she automatically gains Improved Uncanny Dodge instead. Improved Uncanny Dodge At 8th level the rogue gains improved uncanny dodge. This defense denies another rogue the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target does. Master Strike At 20th level, a rogue becomes incredibly deadly when dealing sneak attack damage. Each time the rogue deals sneak attack damage, she can choose one of the following three effects: the target can be put to sleep for 1d4 hours, paralyzed for 2d6 rounds, or slain. Regardless of the effect chosen, the target can attempt a Fortitude save to negate the additional effect. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + ½ the rogue's level + the rogue's Dexterity modifier. Once a creature has been the target of a master strike, regardless of whether or not the save is successful, that creature is immune to that rogue's master strike for 24 hours. Creatures that are immune to sneak attack damage are also immune to this ability. fr:Roublard __FORCETOC__ Category:Classes Category:Lore __NOEDITSECTION__